


On Pumpkins

by All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle



Series: In Your Pocket [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Pocket Dragons, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle/pseuds/All_The_Love_For_Hyuckle
Summary: In which Johnny gets carried away showing Donghyuck the joys of Halloween.





	On Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it has been months, I am s o sorry about that  
It's hard to find time to write when school's been whipping my ass, but I've been working on a few other projects that are much longer than my normal, so I guess I have an excuse.
> 
> However, 'tis the spooky season, and I just k n e w I had to get at least something into the series to celebrate!  
Hence, this mess of a drabble that I popped out in one night which was ENTIRELY inspired by cool ghost fics and Donghyuck's love for Michael Jackson was born.
> 
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated, I love hearing from y'all, and enjoy 🧡💚

At heart, Johnny is a Christmas kind of guy. He loves the scent of Balsam, loves the chic styles, loves the way he can layer up all of the coats and turtle necks he’s compulsively bought in June, loves the corny music, loves the carby foods, loves being snowed indoors, and overall just feels like the world could use that loving sense of family that the Christmas season brings around a bit more often.

However, this Halloween has truly tested his seasonal preferences, especially since he’s now got a rambunctious fledgling under his sleeve– literally. Today Johnny pulled out a fuzzy pullover to keep warm, (it’s surprisingly cold for October, or maybe Johnny tells himself that every year) and it’d be an understatement to say that the smaller has whined each time Johnny has to detached himself for more than a painstaking five seconds.

He blames Taeyong for kicking off Donghyuck’s newly founded obsession with Halloween, although Johnny was definitely the one who started it, when October 1st rolled around and he compulsively queued together his Halloween playlist. Hyuck heard “Thriller” for the first time that day, and now gets excited when Johnny pulls out his phone. Despite this, Johnny firmly believes that Taeyong definitely encouraged Hyuck first.

On October 5th, Taeyong came over with ‘gifts’, which usually means some sort of toy or treat for Donghyuck and a drink for Johnny; either hard coffee or hard liquor, depending on Taeyong’s understanding of how Johnny’s day went. Taeyong came with a coffee that day, but Johnny wishes that he had brought vodka or _something_, because for Donghyuck, Taeyong had brought Jaemin. Jaemin… in an ‘angel’ Halloween costume. Much to Johnny’s amusement(and Donghyuck’s dismay), it fit him well; Jaemin’s halo was secured with a satin ribbon behind his horns and the white vest that came with it only accentuated the natural lining around his eyes..

But Hyuck was jealous. He was _so_ jealous, that not only did he ‘accidentally’ flick Jaemin’s halo with his tail, he also hid from Johnny when the pair left; Johnny found him in the laundry hamper an hour later, all butt-hurt and whiny– and also reeking of dirty clothes. Hyuck did not enjoy his bath that day, and Johnny most certainly did not enjoy giving it to him.

A week later and Taeyong came back, this time with a costume for Donghyuck in hand; A small tuxedo vest, along with a point on a string and some animal-safe body paint. Johnny wanted to laugh; Hyuck was going as a devil. Johnny had– and has– never seen Hyuck sit so still for another person than when Taeyong put that costume on him, carefully sliding the point over the tip of his tail and smearing his dulled horns with the paint. All day, Hyuck strutted around the house, on the back of the couch, on the kitchen counters, on the foot of the bed, and on Johnny’s lap enjoying his new get-up.

So yes, the first time Taeyong came in October was the day that stunted Donghyuck’s intense love for costumes, and in turn, Halloween. (He’s very certain that even after the 31st has passed Donghyuck will continue to demand to be dressed.) Johnny is definitely proud that his love of fashion was miraculously passed down to his dragon as well, and in his opinion, there is nearly nothing cuter than watching Donghyuck’s face light up as they stop at the pet store for a new sweater.

Donghyuck loved the music and the costumes, so on the 15th Johnny decided to try for movies as well. Donghyuck fell asleep to the _Scream_ series, and didn’t even try to keep interest for _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and _Friday the 13th_, but he did enjoy the musicals that Johnny’s cable had to offer. Johnny could settle for that, especially when the nights spent showing Donghyuck movies always ended with the smaller passed out under his arm or on his lap, tail wrapped around himself protectively as he snoozed off.

It was only once Johnny wondered if Donghyuck could eat candy that he realized that he may have enjoyed exposing Hyuck to Halloween a bit more than he’d openly admit to. However, he quickly learned that Dragons _can_ have sugar in small amounts (courtesy of Taeyong), and so he offered Hyuck some brown sugar on the 19th, which to his surprise, Donghyuck handled well. From how Taeyong talked about Jaemin and his sugar obsession, Johnny only expected the worse from his own, especially with Donghyuck’s fiery streak that Nana didn’t have.

Doyoung runs an art blog, and for the past three years, he’s made the tradition of aligning pumpkin out on his balcony as a display of sorts for the passing kids on Halloween night- and so on the 25th, Johnny bought a pumpkin to carve for Doyoung. Johnny was with him the first time Doyoung wanted to make the pumpkin display, and he was also the one that pushed Doyoung to put it on his art blog. Naturally, the pumpkin display blew up and launched Doyoung’s blog to monetization. Also naturally, Johnny has pitched in every year since, whether that is actually just buying and transporting the pumpkins, or that’s actually carving one himself. This year, Johnny figured he’d carve one with Hyuck.

Donghyuck picked the stencil; six skulls aligned in threes, and an hour and a half later the pumpkin was gutted and carved. (Donghyuck yelped when Johnny began to gut the pumpkin; Johnny laughed in return.) When Johnny brought the pumpkin over, he brought Donghyuck with him as well, who (although doing none of the work) was prideful in their piece, cooing sadly as they gave it away. When they came back home Johnny baked and salted the pumpkin seeds, (which Donghyuck _devoured_).

Today is the 30th, tomorrow is Halloween, and Johnny is in bed with Donghyuck on his chest. At this point, he isn’t sure who’s grown to like the Halloween season more, him or Donghyuck, but he’s sure that he’ll enjoy just about any holiday as long as he has Donghyuck to spend it with. Johnny _can’t wait_ for Christmas. 


End file.
